InuYasha: The Next Chapter
by Ontario Cosplay Wars
Summary: A new story after the events of The Final Act. A new character is introduced and new events from the past are told, including the origins of Kikyo's powers and past. A new chapter every week.
1. A New Beginning

The OCW Presents

INUYASHA: THE NEXT CHAPTER

Written by Jack Buchanan

CHAPTER 1 - A NEW BEGINNING

Feudal Era Of Japan...

Night, the stars are shining bright in The Forrest's of Japan. Then from out of nowhere, a bright shining light appears in the woods. Out from it, a bright young man, wearing a tunic, armor and a dark green cloak, he carries archery, a sword and shield. His face is covered by his hood. He begins a long journey.

CUT TOO…

Early Morning…

On the cloudy cliff green hills, we see the young man travel though the wild , now on horseback. He rides up to the edges of the hills to see below him a mild size village. He rides towards it.

FADE THOUGH…

At the village, he is greeted by one of the stablemen. "Have you traveled far young man?" He asks.

"Farther than you know old one" The Young Man replies.

"Well you are most welcome here stranger, stay as long as you like" the stables man says as he parks the man's horse at the stables.

"I'm only passing through old one, I must leave by the near high sunrise" The Young Man says.

The Stableman shakes his head. "Shame, we don't get many visitors from the far sea lands."

As The Young Man undoes the straps on his horse, he then senses a disturbing presence in the air. The Stableman looks upon him in wonder. "Something wrong lad?" He says.

"I sense a very strong demonic era, such darkness and evil in these lands." Says the young man.

The Stableman looks down upon himself. "Yes, there's many demons on our lands. You might wanna watch out for them critters, they are nothing but evil around here"

The young man sudden face turns to a slight fear. "Do you have enough men to fight them off?"

"Most of our men do manage to hold their own in combat" replies the Stableman "But many have been lost since the slaying of our once protective priestess, but since her death came her beautiful daughter and little sibling, she's not as strong as her mother was though."

The Young Man stares and wonders.

Suddenly out from nowhere, cries for help. The young man runs to the panic only to see a gigantic monstrous demon attack the village. Many men try to attack with spears and arrows, but to no avail on the beast. The young man grabs the hilt of his hidden sword and begins to charge towards the creature. "Those men will be saline without aid!" He shouts as he charges.

The Stableman shouts in worry to him. "No you young fool, you'll be killed!"

But the young man does not obey the wise mans words, he continues to charge at the creature. He pulls his blade from his sheath. It shines brightly. The creature spots him and advances forward towards him. It strikes! But the young man dodges its attack.

He jumps and takes a slash at the demon. "Taste the sting of my blade!"

SLICE! The Demons arms are cut in two, it cries a squeamish roar as blood squirts though its wounds. The Young Man sheaths his sword. And draws his bow with a sharp crystal bladed tip arrow. He draws back as the demon makes one final attack on him. He releases the arrow as it flies with crystal blue lights around it. CLASH! It hits the creature, evaporating it into pixie like dust.

The villagers looks in awe at what they just witnessed and in front of them, center of attention, is a young man, in cameo colors and a green cloak, sword sparkles from its sheath, bow string springing with magic lite. They all cheer and phrase this unknown hero to their land. They all look towards him.

A villager speaks. "Who are you, brave young man?"

The man unveils his hood, revealing a mullet long of hair, battle scars on his face, a slight scraggy beard and rubies sapped eyes. He speaks. "I am Eldor, The Chosen Warrior from the Far Lands, and it seems your all in a need of a great deal of aid…"

_ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS FROM THE AUTHOR - So just to let fanboys and fangirls know, this story takes place after the events of Inuyasha: The Final Act, about 1 year after. And no this is not a Star Trek Next Gen style story, as later on while writing we will see all the original characters after The Final Act, and the story will have them as main roles. Also I'm writing this as I go along, although most of the plot as Shakespeare put it in Shakespeare In Love, he taps his head and says "It's all locked safe in here" So there will be more to come. Can't wait to share the rest with you all. _

_If you guys have any questions or complements, leave a comment below._


	2. Beholding Beauty

The OCW Presents

INUYASHA: THE NEXT CHAPTER

Written by Jack Buchanan

CHAPTER 2 – BEHOLDING BEAUTY

On the evening of the recent attack on the village, Eldor wonders the forest. His clothes, while covered in wildlife from his long travels, have been cleaned. He weaponry sharpened and polished. For the villagers had rewarded him with their service, that Eldor was very selfless on, but he did eventually surrender to their offer.

As he wanders through the forest, he keeps his eye sharp for demons that haunt the lands.

FADE THROUGH…

An hour later and Eldor lies by a campfire, roasting a fresh hunted rabbit. He lays by a large rock covered by a thick bush around him, behind the bush is a large surrounding pool of hot spring waters.

Eldor begins to feed, though the villagers had offered him the best grained rice form the crops, he only took a small container. He is in deep thought. "These lands are indeed disturbed by dark forces." He said to himself. "If those from my worlds were to invade, would surely be hell on Earth. Even so, the light did send me here for a reason. Until then, I must stay and defend these people with my life from those that hide in the darkness."

Then all of a sudden, a small splash from the springs. Darted, Eldor rushes to his bow, arrow cocked and drawn towards the pool, though he cannot see what lies there, due to the rocks walling him. He keeps alarmed. "Who goes?" says a sudden female voice. Eldor ready's his arrow, but is stunned by the sudden voice of the women. "I should be asking you the same question" He replies. "You better had not seen anything; you will regret your mistakes I swear." The voice says fearfully angry. "I did not know you were there my lady," Eldor replies "If that is what you really are."

"You fool yourself to believe I am a demon." The voice says. "Around these parts, demons can take the shape of women to seduce men to their doom, who's to say you aren't a succubus? Luring me into a trap?" Replies and asks Eldor. "You would not dare to look upon me." Replies the voice. "Leave now and I'll spare your life, my bow is at arm's reach." "Yes, but mine is already aimed to the place you stand." Says Eldor. "I can say the same threat to you. So who will make the first move here? You or me?"

"I won't ask you again!" Replies the voice. "Leave or suffer a fate on me!"

"How can I trust that you won't kill me or worse when I retreat?" Asks Eldor "It seems were both on the same page demon."

"You leave me no choice then!" Says the voice. A sudden sweep! An arrow comes flying from the pool. It barley hits Eldor as it scratches his cheek, a small drop of blood falls. The Arrow hits the tree by Eldor's head level. Eldor jumps out from the bushes and into the water, a large splash as a distraction for the voice. He rises from the water, bow and arrow drawn….

Eldor's eyes go from dark hunter blood red to complete bright light shock. He lays still, shaking all over his body. Sweat from his brow.

In front of him, staring eye to eye, a women unlike anything he has seen in his lifetime. She's bare to the skin, long black hair, golden brown eyes and skin like pears. She almost glows with heavenly light. A sudden wind flies as colored leaves and elements blow with an almost dancing line in the air. They stare at each other, perfectly still, for what seems like forever.

Eldor lays still, his hands shaking, battling to hold or release his arrow. His mind is a hell in battle (if that makes any sense). He is lost and stuck. Tears begin to form in his eyes. Then the breeze flows though him. He suddenly feels calm, his shaking and sweat disappear. He is intouched with calmness. He drws back his arrow and turns back, not facing her. He starts to almost blush.

"What are you doing?" The women asks "You had me. Why do you not slay me?"

Eldor stays silent as a grave. "My eyes have seen many things my lady." He says softly "But they have now been cursed for an eternity, and now my soul."

The Lady seems soft, she seems calm by what this young traveler had said.

As all seems suddenly peaceful in the lands for once in a blue moon, there is a sudden jolt! Eldor and the lady fall into the water. Eldor turns to tend to her, when out of the water emerges a giant serpent like demon. Its mouth spewing slime of such stench. Eldor looks in fear as the tail of the creature has hold of the lady, now unconscious is its grasp. Eldor's emotional fear become in a glance, a urge to defend and protect. He Grabs his bow, aims at the creature. The serpent hisses deference. Eldor's crystal tip arrow glows a shining blue, he fires. The arrow hits the beast. Slices right through it, blood seeps from both half's of the now two part cut snake. The tail release the lady, as Eldor catches her in his arms. Suddenly the body of the demon falls towards him. Eldor crouches down, holding the lady in his arms still, it seems like he prayers as the corpse of the demon appears to fall on them!

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3…

_ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS FROM THE AUTHOR – WOW! That was exciting, eh? So yeah, we will get to see who this woman is in the next chapter. But I thought this would be a good start to what is Eldor's first of many love interests throughout his travels in the OCW universe. Also, I don't know much about romantic writing professions, so if you folks (especially the girls on here) let me know how the dialogue and writing is would really lift allot off my plate so I don't feel like this is an embarrassing piece of writing. Anyways, there's more to come in Chapter 3. Till then, I'll keep writing._


	3. Reveling Identities

CHAPTER 3 - REVELING IDENTITIES

The night continues some hour later…

The lady awakens in a cave, dressed in a blanket and laying on a cloak. Her weapons are stacked on the wall. A small fire blazes about 3 feet away from her. By the fire is the man who saved her life from the demon, Eldor. He sits by the wall, quiet, meditating silently. The lady begins to stir. Her head suddenly begins to give pain.

Eldor leans to her side. "Are you all right, my lady?" he asks.

"My head's in pain." She says weakly. Eldor grabs his water canteen, and a small little pick pocket bag, opening it revealing a red powder. He mixes it with his water and hands it to the lady.

"Drink this, it will heal your mind, especially after that blow you took to your head." The Lady drinks from the canteen. She then looks to see herself in the blanket. A sudden uncomfortableness.

"Where are my clothes?" She asks in fear.

"I took the liberty of keeping you covered my lady." Eldor says in almost nervous vibes. "No one, especially myself should be allowed to look at such beauty that can scar a man's eyes for eternity. My eyes have not seen more than what happened by the springs. Your clothes are by your armory. I'll take a leave for your privacy."

The lady head feels calm and collective. "Better?" asks Eldor. The lady replies.

CUT TO…

After a quick change to her former wardrobe, the lady leaves the cave, seeing Eldor below, keeping guard. She sees this, feeling safe that this man, who thought to be stalking her, is keeping her protected.

"_I was wrong to judge this man._" She thought to herself. She reattends to the cave.

CUT TOO..

The fires in the cave, a small pot of boiled rice in the center. Eldor hands the lady a bowl. She takes it. "Thank you" and begins to eat.

"You have every right to fear me if you wish my lady" Eldor says. "These are dark times for your lands, and not many can be trusted."

"You're not from these lands, are you?" The lady asks.

"I walk my own fate." Eldor replies. "And I've chosen a new. I've decided to be your guardian, to protect you with my life, until I return to my lands."

"That's very kind of you." Says the lady "But what makes you think I need protecting?"

"Beauty of your status is not of this world. They are those of goddesses from ancient legends" Said Eldor. The lady fighting off a bit of blush. "You will have many of those in darkness and desperation come after you. I will not allow that to happen." He says protectively. "Your combat is not of technique either. You need training in these times of war, which I will allow to give you. You are the daughter of the priestess the villagers speak of."

The lady is in shock. How did he know. She replies "My mother comes from a long line of high priestess, I too am to fallow the bloodline. Our missions are to protect those that are sacred and powerfull in our lands, and to purify evil that pillages on the weak and helpless."

"I too fallow those codes of many" Replies Eldor.

The lady looks at him in awe. "You too are of priestess line?" she asks.

"I am of many powers by far count" Eldor says "Yes, I hold priestess line in my blood. One that has a large possession of spiritual power. THAT is what I'm willing to teach you." The lady is intrigued by Eldors words. "We shall return to the village by sunrise" He says.

"You saved my life young lord. Now I am in your dept. I will accept your teachings. But I must know the name of my protector and teacher." She says.

"I am Eldor. And yours my lady?" He asks.

"Kikyo." The lady replies. "My mother named me Kikyo."

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4….

ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS FROM THE AUTHOR – Well, there you go. The lady's name is reviled. But allot of you might be wondering "Hey if this is a follow up series to The Final Act, why is Kikyo still alive? She died in the original series." We'll let me make one thing clear, the reason the first chapter was called A New Beginning was because, these events take place as a prequel before we get to the continuation of the story. The following events with Eldor and Kikyo take place ONE YEAR BEFORE the events of the original Inuyasha series. Yes, we will get to the fallow up stories, I just gotta get the entire back history of the character of Eldor. So we still got a few ways to go before the story even starts. Till then, see you in Chapter 4…

P.S. - Sorry it took me a while to get this chapter done, I've been really busy lately. lol


	4. Training

The OCW Presents

INUYASHA – THE NEXT CHAPTER

Written by Jack Buchanan

CHAPTER 4 – TRAINING

As the sun rises over the mountains, Eldor rides on horse, back to the village, with Kikyo behind him, holding on as they ride back.

CUT TOO…

At the village, the two are welcomed back with open arms, all commenting there safe return after a long dark night. Eldor walks with Kikyo. "They rejoice to see your return my lady." He says "You indeed are a great importance to them."

"It's due to my mother's line, they see hope in me when they have none." She replies.

"I can show you how to become far greater than what your mother has left you" Says Eldor.

Then from the crowed, comes a small little girl, running in rejoice to Kikyo. "Big Sister!" she shouts happily as Kikyo embraces her. Eldor watches smiling. The young girl then gazes on Eldor.

"Did this man bring you home, big sister?" She asks softly.

"Actually sister Kaede, he saved my life." Kikyo says looking on at Eldor.

CUT TOO…

"My mother died when I was about the age of 10." Kikyo says to Eldor as they watch the village from a balcony. "She taught me as much as she could. Then one day, she left and came back. My people say that she was slain unmercifully by a powerful demon."

"And that is why your hate of demons is strong." Eldor replies.

"How did you know?" Kikyo asks.

"I could feel your fear within you when the demon serpent attacked you last night" Eldor replied. "Come, there is much to accomplish." They attend leaving the balcony.

CUT TOO…

A large circular field, mild high grass on the grounds. In the center is Eldor and Kikyo armed with a samurai sword each. "Your first lesson in combat, to defend yourself against those more powerful than you." Eldor says.

CUT TOO…

A long extensive path, at one end, Eldor and Kikyo armed with a bow and arrow. The other end, a target. "You know how to slay one enemy with an arrow, I will teach you how to slay the evils of 200 with just one." Says Eldor.

CUT BACK TO…

The Field…

"Your archery is your primary weapon of choice. But there are others of combat you might be forced to use in a state of crisis" Eldor says. Kikyo attacks with her katana, Eldor blocks. He slowly shows her how to wield a sword.

CUT TOO…

The Village training area…

"There comes times where a weapon is unavailable, your last weapon of defense is your body." Eldor says as he trains her martial arts combat.

CUT BACK TOO…

The Field…

The two continue there sword training. "In defense, keep your eye on the weapon. In attack, keep your eye on your target."

CUT TOO…

A large hill, as Eldor shows Kikyo the energy of spiritual powers.

"Your bloodline is of a priestess, meaning you have the power to see things people cannot see. You also have the ability to use your energy as an attack. Use the center of your body, until you feel a pull. Let it out, control it with the force flowing through your hands." Eldor says to her. She does so, as a small beaming light appears before her.

CUT BACK TOO…

The Path…

As they continue to shoot arrows, Kikyo's aim and targets become more to the center of the target. "You've learned to aim and shoot properly, now try to combine it with your spiritual power" Eldor says.

"How am I supposed to do so?" Kikyo asks.

"Focus on both that I've taught you, bring them together as one." Eldor replies. He leans to her, puppeteering her arms to do so properly. A sudden pause between two as they look at each other. Then the energy appears, clouding them booth together in a spark of blue light. "You are ready, my lady." Eldor says softly as he backs away. Kikyo aims at the target, fires! The arrow flies though the target, evaporating it in a blue flash of light. Kikyo looks on herself with joy.

"I did it." She said to herself. She turns to him, embracing him. Eldor startles, the n a sudden warmness within him, for once in a long while, a sense of piece. "Thank you." Says Kikyo softly.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 5…

_ACKNOWLEDGEMENTS FROM THE AUTHOR – So with this chapter, I wanted to focus more on Kikyo's back history and how she came to poses the powers she had in the original series. Most of this chapter is done in montage form, because I wanted to get more to the story as fast as I can. Chapter 5 will have more emotion from the two, so look forward to that._

_Once Again, sorry for the late post, jobs have been somewhat in the way. lol_


End file.
